


Chara curse

by APHBrussels



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Curses, OC instert - Freeform, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: Two chara's are hiding the truth from there owner. But what and why are they hiding this when time is running out.





	Chara curse

“Kiseki we need to tell him the truth.” A small voice from a small girl spoke up. Well small meant for length and not age since the girl speaking to her brother was and still is like 12cm tall.  
Why you may ask? This girl from who the voice belonged too and her twin brother are both what you can call Chara’s. They represent the dreams their and what they want to become when they are adults.

The purple haired brother looked up to look at his blond haired sister. It took him a few minutes before finally snapping out of his thought. He spoke up. “Maria, You know that I want to tell him the truth as much as you do. You know that if we did that he would never believe us.”  
The blond haired girl looked down and nodded lightly. “I am just afraid that we haven’t got much time left and I don’t want to disappear. She looked at her brother before hugging him and started to cry.

Her brother tried to comfort his sister that was crying in his arms while trying not to cry himself. Since both of them cared the same fear.  
The two like mentioned before the two are twins but the two don’t look alike at all. They have very different character and they don’t look the same. Maria has ruby eyes and blonde hair and Kiseki has blue eyes and purple hair.

The one who they mentioned in their conversation was their ‘owner’ . Their owner who you may know is now 17 and almost adult.

Tadase Hotori is now 17 and we will soon tell you why his Chara’s are worrying about the upcoming  
events and why they worry so much.


End file.
